


A Sinister Foe

by FireSlash



Series: Marvel's Dekuverse [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angry Izuku, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, BAMF Izuku, BAMF Kyouka, Can You Count Her As One If She Supports a Villain While Being a Hero?, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genius Izuku, Intense beatings, Izuku Needs a Hug, Izuku has PTSD, Jirou Kyouka is a good girlfriend, Kinda, Kyouka needs a hug, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Morally Grey Midoriya Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pair, Revolutionary Izuku, Romance, Sinister Six Inspired, Sort Of, Teen Romance, They're more alike than you think, Thoughts of Suicide, Trauma, Villain Izuku, Villain Jirou Kyouka, physical scars, vengeful Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (Sinister Six inspired AU!). They called him useless. They called him a Deku. Why? Because he had no quirk. The world looked down on him, used him as a stepping stone, and shattered him with no remorse. Even his idol All Might saw no worth in him. Now, he will have his revenge by taking out the top ten pro heroes to prove that the powerful aren't infallible…





	1. The Revolution Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here bringing you yet another story. After watching Far From Home, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't stop nagging me until I wrote it out. Anyways, this is about Izuku developing machienes based off some of the members of the Sinister Six to combat a corrupt hero world. Think of this as the opposite of my Iron Deku story, where Izuku creates armor to join the heroes and tries to make a better hero society from within. Just a heads up, I have a summer job and a book I'm writing so this won't be updated often until I finish both (those of you waiting for an update for Silent Deku and The Power of a Hero, I plan on having both out sometime in two weeks. I'm going to be updating my Danganronpa fic Hajime Hinata Ultimate hero before them though).
> 
> Also, I went for my favorite pairing, Izuku x Kyouka, since they're a lot more alike than people think (though Izuku's one of those special characters who I can ship with any girl. Also, Todoroki). Finally, this Izuku will have a more serious and stoic personality and will be somewhat of a controversial character (as to be expected from a story like this). Don't worry, he won't be an edgelord. Other than a few flashbacks, this chapter will be the edgiest he'll be in the story.
> 
> Anyways, I won't take up you time. Now, review and enjoy :-)
> 
> Oh, and I now have an Instagram for my Fanfiction account. If you want to follow me, it's Fire_Slash_fanfiction. I'd love to talk to you giys and I'll be posting the progress I make with my fanfics and book there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, a boy with a dangerous amount of intellect, sees the corruption in the hero world. Meeting up with ally/future significant other Kyouka Jiro, he begins scheming to bring the hero world to its knees...

At the young age of four, Izuku Midoryia learned that no one was born equal. In a world where eighty percent of the population were born with supernatural powers known as quirks, he just had to be part of the twenty percent that were born without one. The day he found this out, his world had nearly shattered. Not having a quirk meant he could no longer become a pro hero like his idol All Might, the number one hero in the world. Or at least, that's what society said. Then again, society said a lot of things about quirkless people, like how they were worthless and could never hope to complete with the powerful majority. Their destiny was to work all the jobs nobody wanted and to serve as a punching bag for those who had a quirk. It's no wonder eighty percent of quirkless people commit suicide…

When his quirkless nature was first determined, Izuku had asked his mother if he could be a hero, only for her to break down, apologizing for how neither her or Izuku's father's quirk had passed on to him. Shortly after, all his playground friends had left his side, instead choosing to use him as a target for practicing their quirks. Leading the pack was Katsuki Bakugo, a boy whose quirk allowed him to create explosions by igniting his sweat. Once inseparable friends, when Katsuki's quirk developed, he became arrogant and cruel, using his power to inflict pain upon others. No one did anything to stop him, as they only saw the fact his quirk would allow him to become a great hero. Whenever Izuku would try receiving aid from the teachers, he'd be met with the same responses:

"Stop making up rumors about you classmate."

"It's only natural how rough he is with his quirk. You'd be the same if you had one, showing it off all the time."

"Quit your complaining already!"

"Bakugo would never do such a thing!"

It was funny how everyone saw him as a hero even though he behaved more like a villain. Izuku still had the burn marks to prove the other boy's violent nature.

It was because of the lack of aid that Izuku became more reclusive and less emotional. He no longer cried when he got hurt since no one ever bothered to help him anyways. What was once a social butterfly turned into a blank introvert. He no longer cared for what his classmates said about him; they never said anything new anyways. Not having friends didn't help with his emotional development.

Thankfully, not all hope was lost for he was blessed with one key trait most didn't have, an iron will. No matter what his peers said, Izuku didn't give up his dream of becoming a hero. What he lacked in genetics he made up for in robotics. Even as a young boy, he was greatly intelligent and he knew that he had to hone it if he wished to make it in the hero world. As such, he's taken to analyzing quirks to learn how to combat them in addition to taking up martial arts. However, he knew this wasn't going to be enough. Having been inspired by several comic book villains amongst everything out there, the boy had started to develop a suit of armor which would allow him to wipe the floor with most quirk users. In order to receive funding for his project, he sold some simple capture devices to several support companies and police stations. While impressive for a five year old boy to make, they were nothing compared to his suit.

"Test twenty five: Super strength test," a seven year old Izuku numbled to himself as he stepped inside a black suit of armor. Nothing about it's design screamed fancy for it was a simple yet thin robotic suit. However, as the popular saying goes, looks can be deceiving. Picking up a large box with an adjustable weight in his backyard effortlessly, Izuku smirked. "One ton, not bad. Ultron, keep increasing the weight until I tell you to stop."

"As you wish," the AI inside his suit replied before increasing the weight of the box, he having created it as an aid of sorts for his project. He had designed Ultron like himself, someone who wasn't fond of words but had a strong desire to help those in need. Even when society practically took a massive dump on him daily, Izuku was still willing to protect those who needed him most...

Eventually, after a few seconds, Izuku felt his armor begin to buckle. "Alright Ultron, that's enough. How much was that?"

"Seventy tons," the AI replied as it began lowering the weight being applied inside the box. Izuku couldn't help but smile.

"That puts me almost up to par as present day All Might." For some reason, the symbol of peace has been getting weaker, a fact few people besides Izuku knew. Being the hero nerd he was, such a detail wasn't able to slip his notice no matter how hard All Might tried to keep it a secret.

Now, Izuku knew that even with his suit's immense physical prowess, he'd still need to add more variety to his suit if he wanted to be a great hero. No good hero was a one trick pony…except for the number two pro hero Endeavor, but Izuku didn't even count him as one for the same reasons he didn't consider Katsuki an upcoming hero; both abused their powers.

Anyways, getting back on track, Izuku had also found a way to fly, creating mechanical wings for his suit. With flight, he'd have an edge against any pro hero who lacked a ranged attack.

"Test forty five: Flight." Stepping into his suit, he had the mechanical wings pop out from the suit's back before shooting upwards into the sky. Flying over the city of Hoshu, Izuku took mental notes on how his suit was holding up. "All right, so far so good. Ultron, increase flight speed to its maximum."

"Understand." A second later, Izuku found himself flying at the speed of sound, doing several laps around his home city in under an hour. Eventually having enough, he landed back in his backyard, getting out of the suit.

"Whew, note to self, going at maximum speed will take some getting used to."

Adding on to his means of combating those with melee quirks, he later installed some shockwave generators and some machines which gave him basic manipulation over electricity. The electricity served as his primary weapon against those who had ranged quirks while the shockwave generators not only allowed him to fire off powerful shockwaves, but they allowed him to increase his striking power.

"Test number one hundred seventy two: ranged weaponry test," a ten year old Izuku stated before charging up some electricity in his left palm. He then fired it at a rock, destroying it instantly. Pointing his right fist towards another rock, he unleashed a powerful shock wave, causing it to break with little resistance. Turning his attention towards the final rock, one which was more than quadruple the size of the two he had destroyed, he threw a quick yet precise punch, unleashing a shockwave the same time his fist made contact with the rock. As he expected, the rock completely shattered in an instant, a large explosion being generated by the impact.

In addition to those items, he had installed four clawed appendages, as he soon learned that having them would be of a great offensive, defensive, and supportive aid to him. With these arms, he could pick up stuff out of his reach, keep villains at bay, and assist in rescue work by picking up rubble. Having installed a miniature AI in the area of his suit which controlled the arms, they were synced to follow his mental commands, allowing them to move as fast as he could think.

"Test number two hundred thirty six: extra limbs." Standing in front of a dumping ground, an eleven year old Izuku ordered his arms to toss a pile of trash from one side of the junkyard to the other. As soon as he gave the mental command, the arms hastily did their task flawlessly, grabbing items which most likely weighted at most eight tons and tossed them aside.

Finally, to help with his unpredictability, Izuku designed several drones equipped with weaponry and holographic technology. These drones, to be invisible whenever he summoned them, would produce various images to confuse his opponents. They can be as simple as making it appear as if there's multiple of him or as complex as 'trapping' them in a room with no escape. Adding weaponry such as flamethrowers and his shockwave generators to the drones allowed for the illusions to be so realistic that only the most intelligent people could detect the falsehood of the projected imagery.

"Test number three hundred forty one: illusion making." With a wave of his hand, twelve year old Izuku had a drone turn invisible before displaying an image of All Might and having it say his favorite catchphrase.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!"

With another wave of his hand, the image started running towards a nearby rock. Cocking it's fist back, the fake All Might threw a punch at the rock, the hologram releasing a shockwave to make it seem as if the fist actually made contact with the object. Obviously, it wasn't nearly as strong as the real thing seeing as it only managed to leave a crater in the rock instead of destroying it, but the amount of utility the illusion had was outstanding, something which made the boy happy.

"Testing complete. I'm ready to become a certified hero," the boy stated, though he felt this nagging sensation in his head arguing against going pro. As much as he loved heroes, he knew for a fact the business was just as corrupt as the rest of society. The hero world was a popularity contest and only the flashiest survived. It didn't matter what type of person you were, all that mattered was your quirk. Just look at Endeavor. He's accidentally killed more civilians than most criminals due to him not showing any restraint when using his quirk, and yet people still looked up to him.

With his armor, Izuku was hoping to let the quirkless know that they too can fight alongside those with quirks and become amazing heroes if they worked hard. Unfortunately, all it took was one bad day to ruin heroics for the young genius, causing him to declare war not only against the top ten pro heroes, but against the hero business in general…

0000

It was an ordinary day of school for the young genius. Starting off his day, he was greeted by his peers who had decided to tease him yet again about his lack of a quirk. He had almost punched a kid who dared to make fun of his mother, it really being the only thing they could do to get a reaction out of him, but he decided against doing so solely because he knew he'd be expelled. The teachers were on his tormentors' side, so even if he told them the truth, they'd just punish him for swinging in the first place.

Afterwards, he spent a few hours learning things he already knew before heading to lunch, where he spent time on the roof. No one else bothered going up there, resulting in him making it his little hideout. When lunch was over, he went straight back to class, doing everything in his power to stay awake. Again, he didn't want to get into trouble with his teachers, so he actually put effort into staying up. If it were up to him, he'd sleep right through classes. After all, why would he waste time listening to someone who didn't even respect him and was teaching things he already knew?

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," his homeroom teacher stated, causing Izuku to start paying more attention as to what was coming out of his mouth. There was a chance he was going to go over the application process for picking high schools, something Izuku actually found important. "Now's the time you all think about your future. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki stated, the boy being in Izuku's homeroom much to his annoyance. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

As his classmates began fawning over Katsuki, Izuku began to dive into his own little world, not wanting to watch his classmates stroke the ego of his biggest bully.

"Midoryia, aren't you applying to U.A as well?"

At this point, Izuku could've sworn he felt whiplash strike him as he was brought back to reality. While it was true Izuku wanted to get into U.A as well, it was obvious the teacher did this to stir up drama. After all, to everyone else, him applying to U.A was a stupid idea.

"Really? Isn't he quirkless? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?" One of his classmates asked, everyone else laughing. The only person who wasn't was Katsuki.

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for his lack of a quirk. Honestly, he felt Katsuki could have a little more variety when calling him names. Seriously, he only latched onto that one and 'quirkless loser' as insults. For someone who was supposedly the second smartest student in the school, behind himself obviously, he sure didn't act like it…

"All right, all right, that's enough," the teacher stated to regain control of the class, though Izuku knew that if it wasn't for the fact that the bell was about to ring, they would've continued mocking him.

Thankfully, the bell did end up ringing a few minutes later, causing everyone to flood outside the room. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for a hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Katsuki growled at the young genius. Behind him were his two lackeys, people Izuku honestly never paid attention to unless they were in his presence. Heck, even then, they were too busy worshipping the ground Katsuki walks on to even make much of an impact on the boy's life.

Izuku, having lost the ability to fear Katsuki or any bully, answered truthfully. "Home."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes in anger, stopping Izuku as he tried getting around the boy. "Oh no you don't. We're going to have a nice, 'friendly' chat."

Knowing he wouldn't be going home until Katsuki said his piece, Izuku sighed. "What?"

"Behind every hero is a story about their uprising," Katsuki explained. "I want mine to be unique. I'll be the only person to have graduated from this shitty school and make it pro. I'd rather not have any setbacks, so don't apply to U.A, got it?"

Izuku rolled his eyes at how pathetic the boy was acting. "U.A is my dream as well, so no Bakugo, I won't move just so you can have your way."

If Katsuki was angry before, he was now enraged. "Well, how the fuck are you going to get into U.A without a quirk you fucking Deku? You think a quirkless nobody can compete with someone like me, huh!?" Izuku opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off. "Just do us all a favor and take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life."

It was Izuku's turn to be angry. How dare Katsuki have the audacity to claim he was aiming to be a hero when he just told someone to kill themselves!

"Tch, got something to say?" Katsuki mockingly asked, thinking Izuku was going to back down. Even though he should've seeing as he didn't have his armor on him and he was outnumbered three to one, the boy didn't waver.

"You realize U.A is a school for training upcoming heroes, right? Why would a villain bother applying there?"

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" Yep, Katsuki was officially pissed off, but Izuku couldn't care less. What's one more scar to him anyways?

"A person who bullies the weak to feel adequate has no right being called a hero. You just told me to kill myself a second ago and you still think you're hero material? You're pathetic, absolutely pathetic…"

"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!" Grabbing hold of Izuku's arm, the boy began dragging him outside. Izuku didn't even bother to resist for Katsuki would just catch up to him by using his explosions. As such, he just let Katsuki and his friends wail on him until they eventually grew bored of beating up the quirkless kid.

"Let that be a lesson to you Deku," Katsuki stated before turning around. "You'll always be at the bottom…"

The ashy blonde boy began walking away from his victim, his lackeys following shortly after. All Izuku could do at the moment was lie on the ground and build up energy for the journey home. One day, he'll get his revenge…

0000

"Ah, just my luck, a disguise, and one of a harmless schoolboy no less. Looks like I can finally get rid of that pesky hero."

Whelp, looks like he won't be getting his revenge. As Izuku was heading home, he decided to take a shortcut through a small tunnel. Unfortunately, it seemed like a villain was using it as a hideout. 'Fuck my life.'

Izuku immediately backed up, knowing he couldn't do anything to the villain at the moment. Seeing as he was literally a ball of sludge, physical attacks would just pass right through him. If only he had his suit…

"Get over here!" Using a tendril, the sludge villain attempted to grab Izuku, only for the boy to dodge, his martial arts training kicking in. "Looks like we got a runner."

Not letting up, the monster continued to fire his tendrils at the boy, Izuku managing to dodge two of them. Sadly, Katsuki had struck his left leg rather hard earlier, making it so that the villain easily caught him with the third tendril he shot.

"Don't worry kid," the sludge villain said as it began absorbing Izuku into him. "This won't take long."

'Is this where I die?' Izuku asked himself as he desperately struggled to break free, only for his efforts to be in vain. The villain's hold was too strong. 'As a useless Deku? Looks like I wasn't able to protect anyone…'

"Hah, you know, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be caught right now," The villain mocked his dying victim. "Thanks kid, you're my hero."

'Ultron, call the su-" Izuku mentally commanded his AI, only for the outline of the number one hero to make itself known.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

'All Might?' Izuku asked himself, managing to catch the faint outline of his hero before passing out, the lack of air having caught up to him.

0000

"Hey, hey kid, get up."

Opening his eyes, Izuku awakened to his hero gently patting his cheek, trying to wake him up. Eyes widening in amazement, Izuku leaped upwards, surprised to be face to face with his hero.

"Thank goodness you're awake," the American hero stated, sighing in relief. "I would've hated it if anyone got hurt because of me."

"A-All Might!?" Izuku shouted in glee, the sight of his idol being enough to break him out of his introverted ways for a second before resuming his usual expression. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem my boy!" All Might stated in his signature booming voice. "Well, now since that's over, you should go home and rest up. I got a villain I need to bring in. I've already prepared an autograph in one of your notebooks.

Noticing the notebook next to him, Izuku saw that the hero did indeed sign two pages of the notebook. "Huh, neat."

"Until then, Plus Ultra!" Watching his hero preparing to take off, Izuku realized he still had some questions for his hero such as if the symbol of peace's opinion about quirkless heroes. Of course, the man was constantly saying how anyone could be a hero, but did he truly believe that?

"All Might, wait!"

"Can't!" The hero declared. "I must go!"

With that, All Might flew off, only to realize mid-flight that Izuku was clinging onto his leg. "Kid, what are you doing!?"

"I need to ask you something!" Izuku declared, gripping onto the hero with all his might. What Izuku didn't know was that All Might was on a time limit for how long he could use his powers.

'Shit!' Coughing up blood, All Might began thinking of a way to remove the fan clinging onto his leg. Realizing that he couldn't ask the kid to let go, he steered himself to a nearby building and landed on its roof.

"What you did was extremely reckless," All Might told him as the boy caught his breath. "You could have been killed."

"I know," Izuku told him. "But I need to ask you something."

"I can't stay to chat," All Might said, struggling to keep his powers flowing. "I need to go."

"Please wait!"

"I will not wait!" Preparing to take off, All Might suddenly stopped when he heard the boy shout his question.

"CAN A QUIRKLESS PERSON BECOME A HERO!?" Izuku asked before closing his eyes. "…All my life, I was told that I was useless because I didn't have a quirk. They told me I shouldn't be a hero, but I know I can do good! Do you believe I can be a hero?" Opening his eyes, Izuku widened upon seeing his idol replaced by a scrawny man. "Wait? An imposter?"

"Not an imposter," The man stated. "I'm All Might."

'I knew he was weakening,' Izuku thought to himself as he looked at All Might's true form.

"What you see is the real me. My muscle form is the result of my quirk. You know how people flex to make themselves look bigger? That's what it is for me." Pulling up his shirt, All Might displayed a large wound on his stomach. "Ugly, isn't it? I got this from a villain five years ago."

"Was it Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked, remembering how that was the only high ranked villain to face off against All Might that year. All Might simply shook his head.

"No. That chump couldn't land a good hit on me. This was a villain who I refused to make public. Now, for your question; as you know, a person's quirk doesn't define them as a hero…"

'Not true,' Izuku thought bitterly, his mind immediately flashing to Endeavor and the only reason he was popular in the first place.

"But to have no quirk? Sorry, but I don't think it's possible."

'So you're just like them.' Clenching his fists, Izuku couldn't believe his idol had lied to him and to the quirkless population. He claimed anyone could be a hero, yet he most likely didn't even think about the quirkless when he made this declaration. He basically said what everyone else had said; he was worthless.

"It's nice to dream, but you need to be realistic. If you really want to help out, try becoming a police officer. Sure, they're constantly ridiculed for being less effective than heroes, but you'll still be helping others."

"…Then why can bad people be heroes?"

"Huh?"

At this point, Izuku was done thinking rationally. He was just tired, tired of being tossed around. He just wanted to know why people like Katsuki were allowed to be heroes while more deserving people weren't even given a chance. "I know this kid who wants to be a hero, but he doesn't deserve to be one. Everyday, he picks on me, yet he still thinks he deserves to be a hero just because he has a powerful quirk. He isn't even the only person like this. So tell me, tell me why those people can call themselves heroes…"

"…" All Might stood silent, not really having an answer to the question. Eventually, he managed to think of one. "We don't get to choose who saves us kid. It's sad, but it's true…"

'That's the type of behavior which enables them to be the way they are…' Izuku had to stop himself from doing anything rash. It seems like All Might really was on the side of society and not the oppressed.

Realizing Izuku had nothing left to say, All Might began making his way to the building's staircase. "If you want to leave, these stairs should take you to the bottom floor. Also, would you mind keeping my secret for me? I need the public to continue believing the Symbol of Peace is invincible. There's no telling what might happen if you reveal that I'm not."

"…Sure," Izuku couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even All Might was a lie. He presented himself as an invincible warrior, yet in reality he was just a frail man. To Izuku, he honestly believed that the number one hero should come clean about his condition as believing in someone invincible will only cause mass hysteria if he's ever defeated.

"Take care kid." With that, All Might left the building, leaving Izuku to his own thoughts.

"So that's it, huh?" Izuku asked with a dry laugh. "This is where my dream dies." After hearing what All Might had to say, there was no way he was going to be a part of a corrupt system. Moving towards the edge of the building, Izuku silently watched the sun, needing some time to cool off. As he did so, an explosion occurred somewhere inside the city, but he paid it no mind. He was too far to do anything about it and besides, the heroes have it under control. Not all of them were corrupted after all. In fact, the seventh highest ranked hero, Kamui Woods, was based nearby.

"Just do us all a favor and take a swan dive off the roof," the words of Katsuki found their way back to the boy's head as he found himself staring down the building. For a second, he considered it, the events which had occurred today clogging his mind of rationality, but he simply shook his head.

"You'd want that, wouldn't you? Bastard." Having no reason to stay up at the roof, Izuku decided to make his way home, honestly wanting the day to end.

0000

Amongst her peers, Kyouka Jirou was unique. She wasn't as feminine as the girls in her school. Where they liked J-pop, she liked rock. Where they'd take trips to the mall, she'd take trips to the music store. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty and she was fine with her personality. The problem is, everyone else wasn't. She'd hear the other girls make fun of the way she dressed and how she acted while the boys really didn't bother her to begin with. Due to her lack of feminine traits, they hardly spared her a glance.

She honestly hated the common trends of society and how they tell people to act. Such trends often cause people to disregard whatever is different. Who cares if she liked to dress in baggy clothes? Who cares if she'd rather listen to aggressive music over the hottest track at the moment? It was her life and she should have free reign over how she lives.

Of course, she never stopped acting the way she did, but the fact no one other than her parents saw the unique beauty she possesses, her self confidence has taken a huge dip. Kyouka wasn't one for getting mushy with people, by damn it if she didn't want someone who saw her as one of a kind, whether it be as a friend or in a romantic light.

It was for this reason she wanted to be a hero. She wanted to show the world that being unique doesn't make you ugly. She would not only show them through her actions as a hero, but through her music, wanting to be a world famous musician on top of being a great hero.

Kyouka's desire to be a hero was strong, strong enough for her to muster the courage to apply to U.A. Her quirk, earphone jack, was quite versatile, granting her two earphone jacks she can use to plug them into nearly anything and send shockwaves through them. She also possessed heightened hearing capabilities and her earphones allowed her to hear through anything she plugged them into. They also had an impressive range, being able to extend up to six meters.

Of course, like most quirks, Kyouka's had its fair share of weaknesses. For starters, her quirk was actually quite lethal, so self control was important. Her enhanced hearing has also been shown to be a weakness as ordinary sounds can cause her to have some major headaches. Over usage was a problem as well, her ears bleeding out if she sends out too many vibrations. Finally, the jacks were a part of her, meaning they can be damaged or even destroyed. This was a problem she was hoping to solve in U.A through her costume, wanting one where she could blast her vibrations through a speaker of some sort, making it so that she didn't always have to rely on melee combat.

Currently, the girl was stretching in a nearby park. Every day after school, she'd go for a jog, wanting to build up her physique. While she was already fit, she knew most of the people trying out for U.A had extensive physical training. If she wanted to be able to keep up with them, she needed to build her stamina.

At the same time, Kyouka often used these jogs as a way to calm herself down after a particularly bad day, this being one of those days. Let's just say she overheard several people saying stuff about her that shouldn't be repeated.

"That's some angry stretching you're doing there," a male voice said to her, causing her to turn around. Doing so caused her to be face to face with Izuku. "You good?"

A weird habit Izuku had was trying to talk to strangers who seemed to be upset. Not really having anyone to talk to in his life, he wanted to grant people the opportunity to express themselves. Of course, some people simply looked at him like he was crazy, but other times he actually helped them regain control of their emotions.

Honestly, Kyouka had no idea how to respond. Part of her immediately wanted to accuse the boy of being a pervert who was only asking her this to get into her pants. However, the worried glance he was shooting her did make her believed as if he generally cared.

Taking a good look at him, she noticed he seemed to be extremely busted, having bruises everywhere. Based on the fact he was applying more pressure to his right leg, Kyouka could tell he literally limped to her. "Dude, you look like you got hit by a bus. I should be asking you if you're alright."

Izuku couldn't help but snort in laughter. Among all the replies he's received when asking about strangers, this was easily the most amusing. "I do, don't I?" All it took was a quick glance at his arm to confirm her statement. "You still haven't answered my question though."

"Well, you haven't answered mine," Kyouka retorted, not wanting to open up as she was a bit apprehensive about talking to a stranger.

"If you tell me what's bothering you, then I'll tell you how I ended up like this."

"…Alright, but you're going first."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Izuku offered, seeing as none of them wanted to open up first. A quick game later, Izuku ended up getting to go last, having laid out a rock against her scissors.

"Tch, I'll tell you," the girl stated before getting shy all of a sudden. "Just don't laugh… or else!" At this, her earphone jacks to flair up, Izuku's attention turning to them for a brief second.

"That's your quirk?" He asked her in wonder.

"Yeah. It's called earphone jack. I can stick them into most surfaces and either use them to spy on people or to release shockwaves."

"That's really cool," Izuku admitted, causing the girl to blush. She was not used to getting compliments from people, especially from boys.

"What about your quirk?"

As soon as she said this, Izuku flinched, making Kyouka wonder what she did wrong. "…I'm quirkless."

"Oh." So that's why he flinched. While she didn't know any quirkless people herself, Kyouka's heard about how hard they have it in life. "Sorry for bringing it up…"

"It's fine. You didn't know. Anyways, I think you owe me an explanation for why you were trying to kill your back."

"…I'm just pissed," Kyouka replied. "It's just stupid school drama. Some girls said some stuff behind my back and it angered me. I'd normally ignore such things, but as the school year ends, it's just becoming more and more constant."

"What do they make fun of you for?" Izuku asked, being able to identify with Kyouka's struggles thus far.

"…It's stupid."

"Being bullied for something is never stupid."

Taking a deep breath, Kyouka began her explanation. "People don't find me attractive because I'm not like other girls. My interests are different and I don't lack certain traits the other girls have."

"What do you like?" Izuku asked, not wanting her to elaborate more on the second point.

"Rock."

"You play?"

"Yeah. I love to jam."

"That's pretty cool," Izuku admitted with a smile before looking away. "And if it makes you feel better, I do think you're pretty."

"Thanks…" she couldn't help but blush again. Hearing that coming from someone who wasn't her parents made her happy. "Now, are you going to tell me why you look like you got into a fight with a villain and lost?"

Again, Izuku winced before awkwardly laughing. "Funny enough, I did fight a villain today?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Today was a shitty day for me."

"I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku began to speak, wanting to honor their deal. "As you know, I'm quirkless. As a result, I've been bullied for it. They called me useless, they called me a Deku, and they beat me for my lack of a gene."

"That sucks dude. Did you ever try telling the teachers?"

"Yeah, and they only encouraged it."

"What the fuck's wrong with them?" Kyouka asked. As a bully victim herself, she was getting heated over the poor boy's situation.

Izuku released a dry laugh. "The thing about being quirkless is that nobody cares about you. Anyways, leading the pack was my childhood friend Bakugo. He's actually the reason I'm like this right now, not the villain. Basically, my teacher told him I was applying to U.A and he got upset because he wanted to be the only person to be from our middle school to ever make it there."

"What a baby," Kyouka scoffed. Sounds like this guy wasn't fun to be around. "Wait, you're applying to U.A?"

"Yeah. All my life, I wanted to be a hero despite being quirkless. I had everything set out and I even made my own power suit for me to use."

"So you're a prodigy?"

Izuku shook his head. "I just had a lot of free time and used it to teach myself robotics. So, Bakugo threatens me to not apply for U.A, I don't back down, and then he tells me that I should take a swan dive off the roof of the school."

"And this idiot wants to be a hero?"

"Yep."

"I mean, there's no way U.A will accept him…"

"Since the teachers never bothered taking note of his behavior, his records are clean," he informed her. "His quirk's also strong. He can ignite his sweat to make explosions."

"That's messed up…"

"It is, but I can't do anything about it. Moving on, I call him out on his behavior and tell him he's a villain. This earns me another beat down. Even though he's using his quirk illegally, I can't fight back since he has the whole school wrapped around his finger. I head home, and that's when I'm attacked by a villain. I tried fighting back, but not only was I hurt, he was completely made out of sludge and I didn't have my gear. Thankfully, I was saved by a hero who I then asked if someone quirkless could be a hero. He said no. Then I asked why bad people are allowed to become heroes and all he did was say that it's just how it was in life. After that, I started walking home and that's when I met up with you."

"Wow." Kyouka had no words. This kid has been through hell and back for something that wasn't even his fault. "Now I feel stupid for complaining about my bullshit."

"Just because the intensity of your problem wasn't as big as mine doesn't make it less significant," Izuku told her. "If it's causing you pain, then it's a pretty damn big problem."

"…You'd make a good hero," the girl admitted, lying on her back. This caught Izuku off guard for no one said this about him. "You seem like a cool dude who's willing to help anyone, no matter how big or small their problems are."

"Thanks, the same goes for you. The thing is, I don't want to be a hero anymore."

She shot him a confused glance. "Why not?"

"I can't support a system which oppresses people. It'd make me hypocritical. I'm probably just going to apply to the support course until I figure out what I want to do with my life. The only thing I know is that I still want to do hero work though…"

"So, like a vigilante?"

"I guess," Izuku admitted before lying down on the ground as well. To be honest, he didn't really know what he wanted to do anymore. "You know, I never got your name."

"Kyouka Jirou."

"Izuku Midoriya."

For a while, the two just lied there, looking at the clouds, both feeling relieved after spilling their guts out. Eventually, Kyouka decided to make a comment.

"Have you ever wanted to just call out the hypocrisy of the world?" The girl asked no one in particular. "Like just go somewhere very high and shout 'I'm just as much of a person as you are'?"

"All the time," Izuku admitted. It was then the gears started turning. Everyone believed the quirkless were helpless, but what if someone showed them they weren't? What if a quirkless person beat some of the best heroes in combat? With his suit and knowledge of quirks, Izuku felt he had a chance at doing so. In addition, he could do some vigilante work. Perhaps then will the quirkless rise up. "All the time…"

It was this moment when the biggest threat to the hero society was born, a moment where two people finally had enough of being pushed around and decided to start a revolution…


	2. Chasing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku comes up with a plan to destroy the hero world. As he does this, he begins to help Kyouka train for the U.A entrance exam, causing them to get closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'A Sinister Foe.' Glad to see a lot of you guys lile it so far. Before we begin, there's some stuff I want to say. First off, if you haven't already, you should follow my IG Fire_Slash_fanfiction. I post the progress of my stories there and I'd love to talk to you guys. Secondly, as you'll notice, Izuku and Kyouka get together in this chapter. While I usually prefer romances which develop slowly, for this story, I felt it would be better if they got together quickly. Finally, if you're worried about Kyouka being turned into a generic love interest, don't. She'll have her own arc as the story progresses (there's only one moment where she'll need to completely rely on Izuku and that's at USJ). Finally, would you guys like to see some other Sinister Six powers get some love in this story besides the six already here? Let me know in the reviews.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, let's get to the story. Review and Enjoy :-)

The next eight months were special for the young inventor. For starters, he had managed to finalize his grand plan of toppling the current hero society. The plan was simple on paper: first, he'd fight and beat the top ten pro heroes in combat. The world saw each of them as invincible guardians, so toppling that facade would definitely help prove no one is truly unbeatable. There were also two heroes Izuku wanted to give a good beating to, the heroes being All Might and Endeavor. As Izuku learned from his meeting with the number one hero, All Might was a sham. The hero’s idea of peace was to be someone powerful enough to beat up any bad guy. The man’s existence was only harming those who wanted to be heroes but lacked the necessary powers to do so. His actions simply promoted a hierarchy where the powerful and gifted could do whatever they wanted while everyone else had to deal with being ignored and shoved aside. Izuku felt that by shattering this image, he could prove that those disregarded by society can still offer something valuable to the hero world. This idea was true peace to him; a world where everyone has a chance at achieving great things as long as they worked hard enough. They can become their own symbols of peace instead of relying on one guy who so happened to be born with more power than everyone else. 

Endeavor on the other hand was simply a scumbag. He's killed more innocents in his fights than most villains due to him not restricting himself. Of course, the government did their best to hide this fact, but with a little digging on his end, he knew all the details. He was also highly arrogant like Bakugo, so that didn't help his case. The fact that these two men were even allowed to be considered the best heroes in the world infuriated the boy immensely. 

The rest of the top ten heroes were fine in his book, but he still needed to fight them. Of course, he could just take on Endeavor and All Might, but Izuku wanted to establish himself as a threat. Such a thing will prove to be useful in a later part of his plan. Fighting only All Might and Endeavor would do that, but he knew some of the public would see him as a one trick pony. Both heroes relied on brute force to win fights. Compare that to Kamui Woods who relied on trickery to win battles. Izuku wanted to establish himself as a jack of all trades and the only way to do so was by fighting multiple opponents with different skill sets. 

The next portion of his plan involved him revealing that he managed to win against these heroes while quirkless. Imagine everyone's shock when they find out All Might was beaten by a kid who only had his brain to rely on. Along with the fact he'll never show his face, revealing that small portion about himself wouldn't jeopardize his identity. No one who bought his gear knew how old he really was and no one other than his mother knew how smart he truly was compared to everyone else in the world, so his identity was safe. 

Those two steps composed most of his plan. Before then, he wanted to hack the government to find out more information on Endeavor and any other corrupted heroes. He would’ve done so earlier, but hacking the government was no joke. He needed a direct link, something U.A would provide seeing as they were largely tied to the political side of the country. 

Now, there were other parts of his plan, but what was the fun in revealing everything at once? For those wondering about how Izuku was going to deal with his childhood bully, the boy certainly has something planned for him. He just needed to complete the other parts of his plan first. Otherwise, the revenge he so desperately craved wouldn't be nearly as satisfying to him. 

While his plan seems simple, Izuku knew it would be hard to complete. First off, even if his suit made him near All Might’s equal (at least, based on his calculations), the other heroes were definitely more skilled in combat than he was. While certainly no slouch in hand to hand combat, the heroes have received more training than he has. To win, he knew he'll need to rely on his versatility more than anything else. 

There was also the problem with someone discovering who he was, mainly his mother. While he highly doubted that she would even suspect him of going around and beating up heroes, it was still a possibility he had to look out for. 

Funny enough, his mother discovering what he was doing behind her back wasn't even his biggest priority in terms of why he was keeping his face hidden. No, the real reason he was keeping his identity a secret (other than the obvious reasons such as to avoid being arrested and to keep his mother safe) was to protect his girlfriend. Yes, you read that right; the quirkless loser Izuku Midoriya has a girlfriend. Who was she? Well, it was none other than Kyouka Jirou. How did such a thing happen? Well, alongside him preparing for his upcoming battles during those eight months, he also helped Kyouka train for her entrance exam, something he didn't know would have a huge impact on him…

0000

It's been two days since Izuku and Kyouka's first meeting and the two teens have been texting one another during their spare time. After their little chat, the girl had surprised him by asking for his number, something he was happy to give to her. At the moment, the two were talking about U.A and how they planned on getting in. The boy had already finished telling her about a small laser cutter he was creating for the support exam and and was now moving on to discussing how she was preparing for her test. 

Izuku: So what are you doing to prepare for the entrance exam?

Kyouka: Some simple endurance training. Nothing too big. 

Izuku: That's it? :-/

Kyouka: Yeah. Can't afford professional training or anything…

Reading this, the boy tilted his head as his brain began to think. Having created a section about her in one of his various quirk analyses notebooks, he knew the rocker had the destructive power typically needed to do well in the exam. What she lacked though were variety and training. Her strategy in fighting according to her typically involved plugging her jacks into the floor and sending shockwaves to knock over opponents if she couldn't inject them into someone. Unfortunately, that left her completely vulnerable to anyone who could fly, such as Hawks. The boy had a few theories in mind as to how she could better use her quirk, but he hadn't brought them up yet. Perhaps now was as good of a time as any…

Izuku: Understandable. If you want, I can help you out with your training. I know a bit of h2h combat and I'm good at analyzing quirks. I'm no professional, but it might help you. 

Kyouka: Dude, that'd be great! I wouldn't be interrupting anyone though, right?

Izuku: Nah. My mom would be happy to hear I'm helping out a friend and homework’s no problem for me. Wanna meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park after school tomorrow so we can discuss this further? We end at the same time and the beach is closer to me than the park where we first met.

Kyouka: Yeah, that works. You already know though that if you try something funny, I won't hesitate to use my quirk on you, right?

Izuku: Yeah. You don't have to worry about that. 

Kyouka: Good. See you tomorrow :-). 

Izuku: Yep. 

When Izuku finished texting her, he immediately began to create a workout plan for the girl. While he understood that he'd have less time to prepare for his grand plan by becoming her coach, he still felt like helping out. She was not only the first person besides his mother who didn't care about his quirkless nature, but she ended up inspiring home to start fulfilling what he now considered to be his destiny. It was the least he could do to thank her for everything she had done for him in such a short amount of time. 

0000

“Hey, sorry for being late,” Izuku said, dropping his school bag on the sand. Although he had planned to meet Kyouka at the time the two agreed on, he had made it to the beach thirty minutes later than the time discussed. “I got caught up with something.”

“Got caught up with another villain?” Kyouka asked with a smirk.

“If you count Bakugou as a villain, then yeah,” the boy responded before taking out a notebook from his bag. Not only did it look burnt, but it appeared to be recently thrown into a body of water. “The idiot tried to get me to stop aiming for U.A again. He ended up burning my latest hero analysis book.”

Kyouko frowned at this. How was it that no one did anything about this Bakugou kid? “Damn. Sorry.”

“What’re you apologizing for? It wasn’t your fault.” Gently flipping through his book, the boy found the notes he took on the girl. “So, you ready to start?’

“Yeah.” Making her way towards the young genius, the girl quickly glanced at the page he had written about her and was quite shocked by the content inside. Just a quick glance alone and she knew the boy had broken down her quirk better than her own mom did despite the two having the same quirk. That wasn’t what mainly grabbed her attention though…

“Man, you never said you could draw.”

“It’s a hobby I picked up on,” Izuku admitted, rubbing his head in embarrassment. “Visuals definitely help me with analyzing quirks. I wouldn’t say I’m that good at it though…”

Kyouka glared at him. “Dude, don’t say that. You’re a fucking professional. This is really good.” She then looked back at the drawing. “Honestly, it’s too good. You made me look better than I actually do…”

“Stop.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t let other people bring you down,” Izuku told her with a stern expression. “When someone tells you you’re not good enough, use it as fuel to rise above them. If they’re taking the time to bother you, then it just means they’re the ones who lack worth, no matter how high and mighty they appear to be.”

“...Anyone ever told you that you’d make a good psychologist?”

“Not really. You’re the first friend I’ve had in a while. At least, I’d like for us to be friends…”

“Tch, you took the time to hear me ramble after getting beaten up twice. Of course we’re friends.”

Izuku smiled. Hearing this honestly undermined how bad the rest of his week had been up to this point. “I’m glad to hear that. Anyways, we’re burning daylight. Time to get you ready for your entrance exam.”

0000

Inko Midoryia was worried about her son. Despite him not really showing it, the woman knew her son had it rough as a quirkless person. The true extent of how bad he had it wasn’t physically noticeable, but it clearly affected him mentally and emotionally. Her boy used to be a bundle of joy who would constantly talk about anything and everything that even remotely interested him. He used to love socializing with others. Nowadays, he simply locked himself in his lab or room. The two hardly spoke to one another except when she made dinner or if it involved something important. Heck, he hardly showed her his lab after he converted it from the garage it once was. The only thing she knew was in there was a suit of armor, one which has had a drastic design change since the last time she saw it in person. Thankfully, she could safely say her son wasn’t hanging around a bad crowd. He always came home immediately after school ended and he never left the house unless it was to test some sort of gadget. While one could argue that he could be doing something else during this time, the fact the tests hardly lasted long told her otherwise.

This all changed about a month ago. The boy would always text her after school to let her know that he’d be home late. Trusting her son, she initially let it slide, but it’s been a month now. Was it wrong for her to wonder what her son was doing in his free time? He was even gone on weekends, days where he’d usually never leave the house. Weekends such as today, a Saturday.

“Hey mom, I’m heading out. I’ll be back before dusk,” Izuku said, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he began leaving. 

Wanting answers, his mother gently grabbed his shoulder before he could leave. “Izuku, you know I trust you and everything, but you've been going out more and more. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah mom, everything’s fine,” Izuku told her, smiling at the fact his mom worried so much about him. Most would be annoyed by such behavior, but not him. His mother meant the world to him. “I just made a new friend.”

“Really?” Inko asked, surprised. Izuku never seemed to like socializing anymore. He hasn’t brought home a friend in years. “That’s great! I’m so happy to see you socializing.”

“Yeah. She’s trying to get into U.A and I’m helping her train.”

“That’s nice...wait? She?”

“Uh, yeah. She.”

Immediately, the older woman began tearing up in joy. “My baby boy’s got a girlfriend!”

It took the boy a bit for what his mother had said to register into his mind, but once it did, his face turned dark red. “MOM! It’s nothing like that. We’re just friends. We met only a month ago.”

“You HAVE to bring her over sometime!” Inko practically commanded her son, ignoring everything he had just said. 

“UGH! Mom, you’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

0000

“Fuck!” Kyouka yelled as Izuku threw her to the ground. Extending an arm, the boy offered to help her up, but based on the fact she didn’t bother reaching for it, he could tell she was comfortable lying on the floor for the time being. 

“Well, you’re certainly improving,” Izuku said. For the past two months, Izuku had focused on teaching her how to fight. Seeing as her quirk required her to touch something with her jacks to be effective, he focused on making her as fast and agile as possible. In his words, Kyouka should be ‘fighting like a ninja instead of a samurai.’ “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to die,” the girl groaned.

“Looks like you still have energy left in the tank,” the boy smirked, knowing that his friend could be such a drama queen. “Good. Now I can test a theory of mine…”

“What theory?” Kyouka asked. 

Extending an arm, the boy helped his friend up. “I think I found another way that you can use your quirk.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah.” Taking out one of his hero analysis notebooks, the boy began turned to the journal entry he made about the earphone jack quirked girl. “As you know, your jacks can extend up to six meters and they can release energy from the tips. Now, we’ve already established that to use this energy effectively, you have to plug them into something. If you simply tried using them as some sort of gun, your jacks would simply fling around since the energy output is too much for you to keep them in place. However, what if you shot the energy while giving something a light tap? If you use your jacks as whips and unleash your soundwaves when you hit something, how effective would that be in combat? This way of fighting would also work well with the fighting style I’ve been teaching you. If this works, you'll have a bigger advantage in a fight.”

“Ignoring the fact you just went full on nerd there, it sounds cool. How’d I test this though?”

“Easy.” Shuffling through his bag, the young genius whipped out three filled water bottles. “I’m going to place these on the floor. Try to hit them with your shockwaves by whipping your jacks.” Putting the bottles down, Izuku put himself behind his future girlfriend, not wanting to be struck by her jacks. 

Taking a deep breath, the girl began to strike the bottles with surprising speed and accuracy. She forgot to use her shockwaves on the first bottle, but the other two she managed to blow up much to her surprise. “Holy shit, that actually worked? How did I not figure this out sooner?”

“Sometimes people miss the obvious,” Izuku answered with a shrug. “It happens to me all the time. How do you feel about trying it out some more?”

“Well,” the girl grunted, rubbing her right arm. “My body’s sore and I’m sweating like there’s no tomorrow, but I think I can survive a few more rounds.”

Izuku smirked at her. “Good.”

0000

“So, you want me to wait down here or can I come into your room?” Izuku innocently asked, causing Kyouka to whack him in the head with her jacks. “Ow! What’d I do?!”

It’s been five months since the two have met and they’ve become inseparable ever since. Having similar experiences made it so the two could bond, each of them knowing nearly everything about the other. Both also despised when the other would look down on themselves as they believed the other to be one of a kind. It was often a quite funny yet touching sight.

“You don’t just ask a girl if you could go to their room moron,” the girl replied, a blush plastered on her face. “Just wait downstairs and I’ll bring my axe.”

As one could expect from two people who never had someone to open up to before, both teens have developed feelings for one another. Of course, they never acted upon them. While Kyouka has reached the point where she could acknowledge that she has these feelings, she was afraid to lose the one person outside her family who truly cared for her. Izuku on the other hand hasn’t even realized his own feelings for her yet. To him, the sudden increase of his heartbeat when they made physical contact was due to how unfamiliar it was to make contact with someone who wasn’t his mother. 

Sitting down, Izuku waited for his friend to return. Although it took a while, the girl was finally willing to let him witness her guitar playing skills. He knew how self consciousness she was about others listening to her play, so this meant a lot to him.

Eventually, the girl came back down with her favorite electric guitar and stereo. Setting them up, she turned towards the young inventor.

“Alright, I’m ready. Just...don’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” Izuku asked her. “I know you’ll be great.”

“Tch, shut up with your cliched compliments you dork,” Kyouka playfully jabbed. “Alright, I wrote this a while back.” That was a lie, she wrote it a few days ago, and yes, it was about the green haired boy sitting in front of her. “Here goes nothing…”

It only took the first note for Izuku to immerse himself with the beat. The song she was playing was a soft one, the exact opposite of what he expected her to play. He could feel the passion in her voice and how much she enjoyed playing. The sight he was witnessing was one he knew he’d never grow tired of seeing, assuming she’d continue to show him this side of her.

“...And done.” The girl muttered under her breath before looking at her spectator, shooting him a confused glance upon noticing the dumbstruck expression on his face. “What?”

“That...was amazing,” Izuku replied, much to the girl’s embarrassment. She immediately began twirling her jacks out of nervousness. 

“Y-you don’t mean that…”

“I do. You’re amazingly talented.”

“T-thanks…”

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The voice of an older woman asked herself, causing the two to turn around. Doing so brought the two teens face to face with Kyouka’s mom. Unknown to the young inventor, the young rockstar’s blood froze. 

“MOM!? I thought you would be home late!”

“I managed to get out early,” the mother said nonchalantly before shooting her daughter a smirk. “Imagine my surprise when I walked in on my only daughter with a boy.” Turning her attention towards the boy, she smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Kyouka’s mother.”

Izuku bowed out of respect before introducing himself. “Izuku Midoriya.”

“Midoriya?” Glancing back at her daughter, she smirked at her for the second time today. “So this is the boy you’ve always talked about. Man, you must really like him if you invited him to a personal concert.”

“MOM!? PLEASE STOP TALKING!”

“Word of advice,” Kyouka’s mother whispered to Izuku, ignoring her daughter. “My daughter never plays for anyone outside of the family. If she's doing this for you, it means she definitely likes you.”

“Huh?!” Izuku’s brain stopped working. 

“Well mom, it was nice talking to you, but we got stuff to do,” Kyouka quickly told her mom before dragging Izuku to her room. Unfortunately, this was the moment where his mind decided to start working again. 

“Wait, I thought you said I couldn’t be in your room.”

“You know what? I don’t have the energy to deal with this. Just shut up and hang out here until my mom decides to stop ruining my life.”

“Bringing him to your room? How bold. If you two are planning to do anything, just be quiet and sure to use protection. I have sensitive hearing and I'm way too young to be a grandmother.”

“I HATE YOU!”

0000

It was three weeks until the U.A entrance exam and the two teens were relaxing after a hard day of training. Much to Izuku's pleasure, his friend has improved by quite a bit since their first sparring session, meaning his training wasn't useless. She was much faster, stronger, and craftier than before. There was no way Kyouka was going to fail. 

In terms of their relationship, not only were they on first name basis now, but Izuku finally managed to recognize his feelings for the girl. He loved how caring she was even though she tried to hide it behind her snark. He loved how she'd bounce back up after a failure, ready for another round. Ever since she entered his life, he found it easier to enjoy himself. Sadly, both were too chicken to make the first move. Kyouka has attempted to quite a few times, but would back down at the last second. Meanwhile, Izuku couldn't even push himself to take the risk of getting rejected despite planning to fight All Might. Not only was he afraid of rejection, he was afraid of losing her if he finally does have her as his girlfriend. He never told her about his plan. After all, she was aiming to be a hero and he was aiming to bring some down. There was no way she'd date someone like him, right?

“I think that's enough for today,” Izuku said, plopping himself on the sand after a day of intense training. 

“Thank God,” Kyouka groaned, sitting down next to him, both looking at the sun as it began to set. 

“…You've come a long way,” the young genius told her as he continued to glance at the sun. “How do you feel?”

Kyouka grunted in response. “Hurt and tired. In all seriousness, I think I have a shot at U.A thanks to you.”

“I'm glad I could help.” A small silence accompanied the two for a few seconds. “You know, I'm going to miss this, hanging out with you and stuff.”

“You act like I'm going somewhere.”

“Well, with us being in different classes, we won't have enough time to hang out. The times you are free you'll most likely use to hang out with the friends you make in class.”

“Shut up.” Turning around, Izuku was met with a glaring rocker. “What the hell did I say about talking like that?”

“Sorry, it's just-”

“I'm not leaving.” Upon saying this, her glare softened as she turned her head away from him, trying to hide her blush. “…You’re irreplaceable to me.”

Kyouka’s blush ended up being contagious as the boy was now sprouting one himself. “T-thanks. Y-you’re irreplaceable to me as well.”

Another silence followed the two as they went back to watching the sun. During this time of silence, Izuku was currently having a mental battle with himself. 

‘Should I tell her? I want to, but if she says yes, what if she finds out about my plan to fight All Might and the other top ten heroes? I mean, I could try hiding this, but it won't end well if she discovers my secret. It could be a complete betrayal of her trust. Hm, I could try explaining it to her, but would she even listen? Would she accept my reasons behind doing such a thing? On the rare chance she does feel the same about me, she might be put off by this. She could even report me to the police. If she does though, I wouldn't mind. If there was anyone who I’d allow to stop me, it would be her. After all, she's what inspired me to do this. You know what? Screw this. I'm telling her. Whatever happens, happens…’

“Hey Kyouka, there's something I wa-”

“I like you.”

Time seemed to slow down for the boy upon hearing this declaration. “What?”

“I like you,” Kyouka repeated, refusing to look at him. “I like you so much it hurts. I just wanted to let you know because hiding it was killing me. If you're not busy, I'd love it if we could attend a concert together. My mom works in the music business and managed to get me a pair of tickets to see an upcoming rock group. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just hope we can still be friends.”

Izuku couldn't believe it, she actually felt the same way. Part of him was screaming at him to confess he felt the same way without mentioning his secret, but another part of him was begging him to tell her his plans for the hero world. His intellect was clashing with his emotions in an epic battle. In the end, his emotions won out.

“Kyouka…I feel the same way.” Hearing this, she turned her head towards him, both blushing faces looking at one another. “But there's something I need to tell-no- show you before I can accept your offer to see that concert. It's important…”

“Yeah, that's fine,” Kyouka stated, unaware of what she was getting herself into…

00000

“Your lab?” Kyouka asked as Izuku led her to his place. The girl has been in his lab once; the day after she performed for him. Much to her surprise, other than some half finished machines lying around, there wasn't anything attention grabbing about the small room. “You've shown me this place before. What're we doing here?”

“You'll see.” Taking a deep breath in, the boy began calling out to his AI. “Ultron, deactivate the clocking device.”

“Understood,” a robotic voice responded. Immediately, the room began to change shape. Instead of the plain wood colored room she was used to, the walls were now a dark green color and made of some unidentifiable steel. The half finished machines also disappeared as what seemed to be more than a hundred drone looking doohickeys were revealed to be hanging from the walls. Finally, a sleek black power suit was placed to the top left corner of the lab. 

“Welcome to my lab,” Izuku said as Kyouka glanced around in an awestruck expression. Even if she wasn't into robotics like her crush was, she could tell the room they were in was more advanced than any support lab. 

“Damn, this is really cool…” Kyouka said as she continued to admire the place. Eventually stopping, she shot the boy a confused glance. “I don't get it, Why'd you hide this? Having a lab isn't illegal last time I checked…”

“Nothing here is illegal to own,” Izuku confirmed. It was funny how someone with a weak quirk wasn't allowed to use it in public but suits of mass destruction could be worn and used as long as they weren't used for villainous purposes. “But I keep them hidden because I don't want others finding them.”

“Then why not lock the door?”

“It's always locked. My mom can't even get in. It's just for security purposes. Tech not made by me doesn't even work here. Try using your phone.”

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Kyouka turned it on, only for her to have no signal. “No signal…”

“Don't want the government knowing this place exists.”

Although she trusted Izuku, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried about why he was doing so much to keep his lab safe. “All this seems excessive…”

“Trust me, it's not.” Closing his eyes, Izuku took a deep breath. It was time to let her in on his secret. “I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anyone else. I ask that you keep it a secret, but whatever you do with it is up to you in the end. When I finish, you'll understand why I wanted to bring you here before I could accept your invitation.”

“Alright, let's here why you're hiding this place.”

“…Remember what you said to me when we first met? About wanting to show people that those considered ‘faulty’ by the world can still be useful?”

“Yeah…why?”

“Well, I've done some thinking and I realized what I want to do with my life. As you know, I originally wanted to be a hero, but after my conversation with All Might, I dropped that dream.”

“I remember.” About six months into their friendship, Izuku finally told her the name of the hero who crushed his dream and what exactly they had said. It was safe to say Kyouka’s opinion on the man dropped significantly after hearing what he told Izuku. 

“The drones on the walls and the black suit you see over there were what I planned to use to be a hero. I thought about using it to become a vigilante at first, but I realized that even if I did so, I'd never get a chance at battling the corruption rooted in the hero world. It was then when I realized that I had the power to force change to happen. Everyone sees the top ten heroes as Gods, but what happens when they are toppled? People who weren't born with an overpowered quirk would see that those who were could be beaten. It would inspire a new age of heroes, one with more people becoming heroes to actually make a difference instead of aiming for fame.”

“…” Hearing his explanation, Kyouka had no idea what to say. Her crush was essentially a villain in the making. She understood that she should be trying to stop him, but a part of his speech resonated with her. She knew what it was like to be pushed aside due to others feeling she lacked any worth. If someone as ‘perfect’ as All Might was to be knocked down a peg by someone with no power, then maybe people would understand that those who don't fall in line with the norms of society could still make a difference. “How would you even beat All Might? He's the number one hero for a reason…”

“All Might’s powerful, but extremely basic,” Izuku explained. “My suit’s strong enough to trade blows with him and has enough firepower to bring him down. While he's stronger and more skilled, I've got a load of tricks up my sleeves.” He purposely left out the part about All Might’s weakness. That was information he wasn't going to tell anyone until later. The hero’s secret was something Izuku knew would be more useful to his plan if left untold.

Kyouka nodded in understanding. While there was a part of her which played with the idea that the boy could just be overestimating his suit’s abilities, she knew such a thing was unlikely with his level of intellect. “Are you planning on killing them?”

“Absolutely not! I'm just going to ruffle them up a bit. I'm trying to help people, not be a psychopath. Killing’s a huge no-no for me. Hell, I've even made plans to make sure all these fights will be away from everyone in the city. No one’s dying on my watch.”

Hearing that made the girl feel much more comfortable. There was one thing still bugging her though. “Last question. You know what you're about to do will get you thrown in prison for possibly life, right? Telling me your plan’s a risky move, especially since I'm aiming to be a hero myself. Once we're done here, I could go to the nearest police station and reveal everything you've shown and told me today.”

“I know.” Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her. “But I thought I'd show you anyways. I like you and I didn't want to keep this a secret from you. If you want to report me, I understand. You're the only one I'll let stop me.”

“…Are you sure no one will die?”

“I'm a hundred percent sure…”

Kyouka swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She couldn't believe she was about to let him go through with his plan. “Then I won't stop you. You know I understand how much it sucks to be ignored and ridiculed for something I can't control. Society needs a wakeup call…”

Izuku couldn't help but smile. He was certain that she'd rat him out upon learning about his plans, but the fact she wasn't… there were no words he could think of to describe the happiness he was feeling at the moment. “I'm glad to see that you won't stop me. Now, is that second ticket to the concert still available? Like I said, I really like you and would love to go out with you.”

Kyouka shot him a bashful grin before holding up her tickets. “You know, most girls would've told the police that their boyfriend was planning on becoming a villain. Thankfully, I'm not like most girls.” Her grin turned into a smirk as her brain thought of something clever. “Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.”

Izuku didn't need to be told twice. “Indeed I have…”

0000

Today was the day, the day of the entrance exams for U.A. Kyouka couldn't help but be nervous. She knew quite a few people here had professional training. How would she compare to them? Does she have a shot? 

“Don't worry, you'll be great,” Izuku said, the two of them standing in front of U.A. Glancing at her boyfriend, the rocker couldn't help but smile at the confidence he had in her abilities. 

Taking a deep breath in, she smiled at him. “You're right. I got this.” She then gave the young inventor a quick hug. “Thanks. I'll see you after the exams?”

“Definitely.”

Glancing at her watch, Kyouka's eyes widened upon seeing the time. “Well, my exam is going to start in a bit, I'll catch you later.”

“Good luck.” Watching his girlfriend run inside the building, Izuku smiled. How he got so lucky he didn't know. Shooting a look at the duffle bag he was carrying, the one holding the laser cutter he made for his entrance exam, he began walking towards the school. Sadly, nothing good lasts forever… 

“Out of my fucking way Deku!” The voice of his childhood bully commanded, causing Izuku to turn around. Seeing as Katsuki was actually expecting the boy to move, Izuku frowned. Some things never change…

“Or you can just go around me. You're just wasting more time acknowledging my existence.”

“I said get out of my way!”

Rolling his eyes, Izuku obliged, but not without throwing some shade at the boy. “You know, you should be lucky that U.A doesn't hold interviews. If they did, they certainly won't accept you after finding out how villainous you truly are.”

This made Katsuki stop, he was prepared to launch an explosion at the young genius, only to stop when he began walking past him. “Go ahead, swing at me if you really want to ruin your chances already by attacking a quirkless person on school grounds.”

Seeing as his bully wasn't going to try anything, Izuku made his way to the school with a self satisfied grin. Katsuki no longer had the protection of their middle school, meaning things will be different from now on…

0000

Standing outside the mock city that U.A was hosting the physical portion of their exam at, Kyouka felt her nervousness increase again. While she had breezed through the mental portion of the exam with little difficulty, she knew the physical part would be much harder for her. In addition, she knew that the physical portion was worth more than the written exam. 

Waiting for the test to begin, Kyouka began analyzing her competition. To be honest, none of them stood out other than an uptight looking boy with engines in his legs and a brown haired girl who looked to be more nervous than she was at the moment. She wanted to comfort the girl, but before she could, the loud voice of pro hero and test announced Present Mic echoed through the test site. 

“AND START!” 

Covering her ears at how loud he was, Kyouka didn't need to be told twice. Running in before the pro hero could murder her eardrums any further, the rocker began looking for some robots to destroy. The aim of the exam was to destroy as much ‘villains’ as possible and she wanted to get some before they were all taken out. 

Thankfully, she didn't have to look long for there were several of them at the center of the testing sight. Wasting no time, she began whipping them with her jacks before they could notice her. Using the technique she worked on with Izuku, she was able to quickly destroy them. Most of them fell with one hit but two of them took a few more before they went down. Smiling at her success, she began looking for more. All the hopeful students were now in the testing grounds and she could've sworn she saw a few with speed enhancing quirks…

0000

“Five minutes left!” The voice of Present Mic echoed, causing Kyouka to cover her ears in annoyance once again. The girl honestly lost count of how many robots she had destroyed, but she was pretty confident in her score. Taking to striking the robots before they could notice her, she managed to get quite a few kills. She even managed to help others who had either been ambushed by the robots or had overexerted themselves. Currently, she was behind a building, trying to catch her breath. 

‘Ok, I should be good, but I should still take out a few more robots before the test ends,’ Kyouka mentally told herself. Done with resting, she was about to head out, only for the sound of stomping and panicking to catch her attention. ‘What the hell’s going on out there?’

Taking a peek out of her hiding spot, she almost choked on her saliva upon seeing what was the cause of all the ruckus. Right at the center of the faux city was an enormous robot, one which easily towered over all the buildings. No wonder people were panicking. Heck, no one was even trying to fight the thing…

“Is that the zero pointer?” Kyouka asked herself. Present Mic had mentioned that there was a robot worth nothing and meant to simply be an obstacle, but the fact it was this big was surprising. What was the purpose of making something that big if it wasn't even worth anything?

Like everyone else, Kyouka began sprinting away from the large robot, not wanting to test her skills against it, only to stop when she heard something. 

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was the brown haired girl who she saw at the beginning of the exam. It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

Kyouka wanted to leave as fighting the large machine seemed to be a death sentence, but she remembered her time with Izuku, how he wouldn't leave her there to die. He'd rush in even if he had no plan. That was a true hero, a hero she was training to be…

‘I'm so going to die.’ Rushing in, Kyouka wasted no time with launching her jacks at the rocks, destroying them with a few whips. Rushing towards the girl, Kyouka picked her up, the strength she gained while training with her boyfriend coming into play. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Kyouka asked the girl. 

“Y-yeah,” she nervously responded. “But my ankle is sprained and that thing’s getting close.”

Turning around, Kyouka noticed that the robot was close to stepping on them. Immediately, her brain began thinking of a way to get out of this mess. There was no way she'd be able to outrun the zero pointer, especially when she was carrying another person. Looking around some more, the rocker noticed that one of its legs was still on the ground, supporting it as it moved with its other leg. It didn't take a genius to realize what she was thinking. 

‘This is going to suck.’ Launching her jacks at the grounded leg, she plugged them into it and began unleashing as much energy as she could into the machine. Without any resistance, the leg blew up, the force of the sound waves she pumped into it causing the robot to fall backwards. 

“Ah!” After watching it fall, she saw that the robot had no way of getting up, meaning they were safe. “Fuck…”

Placing the girl down, Kyouka began holding her ears to reduce the pain she was feeling at the moment. 

Unfortunately, this was the moment that Present Mic decided that he needed to shout once more “TIME’S UP!” 

“Thank God,” Kyouka muttered. That last attack had used up all her energy. If she even used her quirk one more time, she was sure her jacks would've blown up. 

"Oh dear, seems like these tests get more and more dangerous every year," an elderly lady said to herself as she strolled towards the test takers. Everyone could tell she was the school’s nurse based on the fact she had a nurse’s outfit on. "Does anyone need healing?"

The girl Kyouka saved wasted no time in trying to grab her attention. "Uh, we do."

Nodding her head, the woman kissed both girls on the cheek, healing them. "There you go. All better."

"Thanks," the girl said in gratitude, Kyouka nodding besides her. 

‘Man, I bet Izuku would love to see her quirk in action.’

“No problem,” the elderly lady said before turning towards everyone else. “As for the rest of you, you've all had a long day. I'd suggest going home and getting some rest. We'll send you your results over the mail in a few weeks."

‘Today…was eventful,’ Kyouka mentally told herself as she began making her way to the school's courtyard to meet up with her boyfriend, unaware of all the attention that she was receiving due to her heroic actions today. 

‘Man, that girl is so cool,’ the brown haired girl said to herself. ‘I don't know how many points she got, but she has to get in after saving me…’

‘That girl did something no one else was willing to do,’ the boy with engines thought to himself, a self deprecating frown plastered on his face. ‘She truly understands what it means to be a hero, something I forgot about while taking the exam. I'll follow her example next time so I too can deserve the honor of being called a hero…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: Here's the stats of Izuku and Kyouka for this story in case you're curious :-)
> 
> Izuku (Suited)
> 
> Power: 6/5 S
> 
> Speed: 4/5 B (Movement speed is a 6/5 S while reaction speed is a 3/5 C)
> 
> Technique: 4/5 B
> 
> Intellect: 6/5 S
> 
> Cooperation: 2/5 D (will only cooperate with anyone who isn't Kyouka if needed)
> 
> Kyouka (Upon being trained by Izuku)
> 
> Power: 5/5 A (I always felt her cannon power ranking wasn't accurate seeing as she can cause earthquake and practically kill people easily with one hit. To me, her range prevents her from getting a 6/5 S in this area)
> 
> Speed: 4/5 B
> 
> Technique: 4/5 B
> 
> Intellect: 3/5 C
> 
> Cooperation: 5/5 A


	3. One Step Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Kyouka begin their first day at U.A…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of 'A Sinister Foe.' I want to thank all of you for your continued support. I just want to remind you that if you haven't already, you should follow my instagram account (fire_slash_fanfiction) if you want to chat with me or get notified as to when I plan on updating stories.
> 
> Now, with all that out of the way, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

‘Just do us all a favor and take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life.’

Izuku lunged forwards as he woke up, beads of sweat covering his forehead. Putting a shaky hand over his chest, he realized his heart was beating rapidly. 

‘Damnit! Another nightmare…’

Closing his eyes, the boy began to try calming himself by taking some deep breaths. When he felt himself no longer shaking, the young genius threw his covers off himself and began making his way to the kitchen. 

‘Fuck Bakugo.’ Dealing with Katsuki in person wasn’t a problem for Izuku. He’s already been exposed to the blonde boy long enough to deal with the physical abuse. The words he sprouted however always leave scars he’s never been able to fully recover from. Izuku knew he shouldn’t let the words affect him as much as they did, but when nearly everyone around him hammered in the idea that he was a waste of life, it made it all the harder for him to ignore them. 

‘Guess I’m going to my lab again.’ Finishing his water, the boy began making his way to his lab to work on some inventions… even though it was midnight. Whenever he was with Kyouka or in his lab, Izuku felt useful, like his existence actually mattered. Entering his lab, he locked the door and commanded Ultron to disable the illusions hiding his work from the world. ‘Hm… I can work on some more drones. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.’

Yawning, Izuku opened up a drawer and pulled out some tools. Soon, he’ll show the world that he wasn’t useless. He’ll show the world that the way one was born doesn’t determine their destiny. He’ll remove the corrupt from power, even if it requires him to knock over the pillars of society.

‘Soon…’

0000

“Izuku, it’s here!” 

Looking up from his phone, he saw his mother scurrying towards him, an envelope in hand. Eyeing it, he noticed that it was sent to him by U.A. 

“Thanks.” Taking the envelope from his mother, he began reading the letter that was inside. 

‘Dear Izuku Midoriya,’ it read. ‘We are writing to inform you that you have been accepted to U.A’s Support Course. Congratulations and I hope to see you next semester. From, Head of U.A’s Support Course Higari Maijima (aka: Power Loader).’

A small smile formed on Izuku’s face. He honestly knew he was going to be accepted. The written exam was beyond simple to Izuku and even though his laser cutter wasn’t nearly as high tech as his other inventions, it was up to the level most support students in their first year at U.A would be able to produce. Part of his plan was to not stand out, so he purposely wasn’t going to produce anything grand for his classes. This way, when he starts putting the physical portion of his plan into motion, no one could point their fingers at him seeing as they didn’t have anything to prove it was him. 

“Hey mom, I made it in.”

“You did!?” His mother started glowing in happiness, feeling more proud of his accomplishment than he was currently. “Congratulations!”

Eventually, his mother stopped fussing over him and Izuku was able to whip out his phone. Seeing as he got his acceptance letter, it meant that Kyouka might have received something in the mail as well, which to him was far more important than his acceptance status. 

Izuku: Hey, have you received anything from U.A yet?

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

Kyouka: Not yet. You?

Izuku: Yeah, I got in.

Kyouka: I’d congratulate you, but we both know you were getting in ;-). We should celebrate.

Izuku: Sure, but let’s wait until you get your letter first. We can celebrate both of our achievements. 

Kyouka: If I get in… 

Izuku: WHEN you get in. You said you got forty-something points, right? You’ll be fine.

Kyouka: Hopefully. Thanks.

Izuku: No problem.

Smiling, Izuku felt the sudden urge to go back down to his lab. He was currently working on a special project and he couldn’t wait until it was completed.

0000

Kyouka gave the envelope she had in her hands a nervous glance. A day after Izuku received his acceptance letter, U.A had sent her a letter as well. A lot of stuff was running through her head, but eventually, she found the strength to check her fate. Opening it, she was surprised to see that some sort of circular machine was inside instead of a standard letter. Touching the device, she was surprised when a hologram began to appear.

‘Honestly, this shouldn't surprise me. Izuku uses holograms far more high-tech than this…’

Eventually, the projection displayed an image of the current number one hero. “I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!” Kyouka couldn’t help but frown as she remembered what All Might had told her boyfriend. Netherorless, she continued listening to what the hologram had to say. “It says here that you managed to pass the written portion of the exam and received forty five hero points on the physical portion, which is enough to pass!” Kyouka felt pride fill her chest. She actually passed. “However, that is not all!” Her pride turned into confusion. “You see, the test was designed to help us look for those we think could be the best possible heroes! And after the stunt you pulled with the zero pointer…”

The hologram then shifted to an image of the brunette she saved speaking to Present Mic. 

“Uh, excuse me, but I have a question about the test…”

“Sure! Ask away, little listener!”

“Well, during the test, a purple haired girl saved me from the zero-pointer that was about to crush me. I would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for her, so if possible, if she didn’t get enough points to pass, could you please give her some of mine. She deserves to go here!”

“HAHAHAHAH! Don’t you worry, she’ll be fine,” Present Mic informed her. It was then that the hologram shifted back to All Might.

“How could we ignore what you have done? Due to your actions, not only have you received sixty extra hero points, but the girl you saved as well earned fourty!” The hologram’s image shifted again to show a chart of the top ten highest scoring participants. Highlighted on it was the girl she saved, Ochako Uraraka being her name, and her own. However, what surprised her was that due to the hero points, she actually ended up scoring one hundred five points, putting her at first place by quite a margen, beating second place by almost thirty points. “Come young Jirou, this is your Hero Academia now…” 

The hologram shut off, leaving Kyouka to her own devices. Multiple emotions were flowing through the rocker at the moment. She was happy, relieved, and proud that she passed. She was thankful for Izuku's training. And she was honestly shocked that she got first place. However, there was a bit of anger building up inside her. In second place as Katsuki Bakugou, meaning that there was a possibility of him becoming her classmate. She personally hated him for what he’s done to her boyfriend and she didn’t think he deserved to become a hero. It didn’t help that she noticed that the boy’s bullying was having a lingering effect on Izuku. Despite how hard he tries to hide it, she could tell he was hurting. Ironically, the only points Katsuki received were villain points, proving Izuku’s claim that he’s only good at destruction. The fact she beat him by quite a margin was enough to satisfy her though.

“THIS HOLOGRAM WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 3...2…” Her eyes widening, Kyouka jumped back, making sure to put some distance between her and the hologram. “...1.”

*BOOM!*

The hologram exploded into a pile of smoke, much to the girl’s surprise and ire.

“What the fuck?! That could’ve hurt someone!” Opening the window in her room to let the smoke out, the rocker grabbed her phone and began texting her boyfriend.

Kyouka: Yo, the letter came in. I got in. Scored the highest.

Izuku: You sound so enthusiastic.

She could hear his teasing voice right now.

Izuku: But seriously, congrats! I told you that you could do it. So, when do you want to go celebrate?

Kyouka: Tomorrow? We don’t have school. Unless you’re busy.

Izuku: Even if I was, I’d make time. 

Kyouka rolled her eyes, the grin on her face betraying her as it showed how she really felt.

Kyouka: Alright Tony Stark. I’ll text you later so we can make plans. I gotta deal with this smoke real quick.

Izuku: Smoke? Are you ok?

Kyouka: I’ll tell you later :-/

0000

“So let me get this straight,” Izuku said, trying to force down some laughter. The two were currently at a raman shop not far from Izuku’s house. Initially, he wanted to meet her at a place closer to her home, but the rocker was adamant about coming here. During their second date, Izuku took her to the raman shop and she’s been hooked ever since. “The hologram you got from U.A self destructed after giving you your message?”

“Yeah…” Kyouka pouted, trying to be angry at her boyfriend. Of course, she couldn’t and a small smile ended up replacing her pout.

“I’m not sure whether to laugh at how stupid that is or be angry that you could’ve gotten hurt,” Izuku admitted, his giggles dying down. “But hey, you got the top score, how do you feel?”

“Well, I beat Bakugo, so I feel great,” Kyouka stated, reminding Izuku that his girlfriend and childhood bully could be sharing a class together. 

“Just be careful around him,” Izuku told her. “I know you can handle yourself, but the guy is walking and talking explosion. When he finds out we’re a thing, he WILL go after you.”

Kyouka frowned, not looking forward to having to deal with Bakugo. There was nothing she could do about it now. When the time comes, she’ll knock him off his pedestal. “I know. But enough about him, we’re here to have a good time.”

“You’re right. Well, I do have some good news. I’m almost done making your costume.”

Initially, Kyouka was going to have the U.A make her costume as she didn’t want to bother her boyfriend, but Izuku was adamant on making her costume himself. 

“Oh really.” A grin formed on her face. “You didn’t make it revealing, did you?”

Even though he knew how much his girlfriend loved to tease him, he still wasn’t prepared for that question. “N-not at all! I followed the design you wanted.”

“Dude, relax. I’m just joking. We’ve been dating for a month now, you should know this.” Well, then again, there was a lot of stuff they haven’t done. Somehow, they were still awkward about holding hands in public. They haven’t even kissed yet! Despite her normally outgoing and bold nature, Kyouka still couldn’t work up the nerve to try. Admittedly, she was a bit nervous. Izuku’s lack of social skills wasn’t doing them any favors, him being nervous as well. 

“I should,” Izuku groaned. “But yeah, I made sure to follow your design. I have to send it in soon, so if you want, we can pick a day which we can spend to help you get used to using its features.”

“I’d like that.” 

The rest of their date was spent having fun and celebrating their accomplishments. However, one thought kept popping up inside her head.

‘When Izuku starts his war, will he come back?’

0000

Eventually, time passed and it was now Izuku and Kyouka’s first day at U.A. To say that Kyouka was nervous was an understatement. She was now beginning her journey to becoming a hero. She was also a bit nervous about the social aspect of going to this school as well. She wasn’t very popular in middle-school and encountered her fair share of bullying, what’s to say the same thing won’t happen now that she’s in high-school? Thankfully, she had Izuku on her side, so dealing with that kind of stuff will be easier now that she knows there’s someone who likes her the way she is, but he wasn’t in her class. 

Meanwhile, Izuku was having thoughts of his own. Glancing at U.A reminded him of his mission. However, he was having second thoughts. Instead of declaring war against the hero society, he could instead work at aiming to transfer to the hero course from the support course. Logically speaking, that would be the safer option and he would still be making an impact. He’d still be helping people.

‘But that’s not the message I want to spread.’ Becoming a hero meant obeying the rules society placed, rules which not only prevented heroes from doing their best, but promoted blatent discrimination. Simply speaking up against such things won’t work. After all, who would take a quirkless person seriously? Instead, he’ll need to prove to the world that the people they see as gods are not infallible and if it means becoming a ‘villain’ to do so, so be it…

After staring at the building for a bit, Kyouka noticed that her boyfriend was deep in thought and gently tapped him with her jacks. “You plan on staring at the building all day or are you going to go inside?”

“That’d be a good idea,” Izuku responded, having checked the time on his phone. 

The young couple made their way inside the building. When they entered, the two noticed that the building was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. 

“How do they expect freshmen to find their way around?” Kyouka whispered to her boyfriend, earning a shrug from the young genius. 

“I honestly have no idea. I guess we’ll just have to wander around until we find classroom 1-A or 1-H.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kyouka followed her boyfriend as he began searching around. Thankfully, they were able to find Kyouka’s stop, classroom 1-A, before classes started. 

“Well, here’s where we split off,” Izuku said before opening his arms as a means of offering his girlfriend a hug. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

Kyouka smiled before leaning in and accepting the hug. She’d never admit it to anyone besides Izuku, but she enjoyed being in his arms. It was warm and cozy and the beating of his heart was perhaps the greatest song she had the pleasure of hearing. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

The two then separated, much to their disappointment, and Izuku started walking away so he could find his class. Sighing, Kyouka glanced at the door to her class.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

0000

"Excuse me! I ask that you take your feet off the desk this instant! It is extremely disrespectful to those who took the time to create it!"

"Pfft. Don't tell me what to do you filthy side character! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Tenya Iida and I come from Somei Private Academy…"

"Somei? So you're some damn elitist? I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"Crush?! You wish to become a hero with that attitude?"

‘Ugh.’ Having entered the room, she was bombarded by the sounds of two people arguing. Glancing at the source of the noise, she noticed that the two participants were a boy with a formal appearance... and Katsuki. ‘Of course I have to be in the same class as him.’

Her mood now ruined, she began to take a seat near the left wall of the classroom when her super hearing picked up on someone approaching her. Thinking it was Katsuki who might have seen Izuku holding her and realized they were an item, the girl was prepared to jab him with her jacks, only to put them down when she saw that it was the formal boy instead. “Hey… can I help you?”

“You are the girl who took out the zero pointer and saved that other girl, correct?”

Kyouka simply nodded, wondering where this was going. 

“Great! I must admit, I was quite surprised to see you managed to quickly deduce the hidden portion of the exam, something not even I could get. My name is Tenya Iida and I look forward to spending my next three academic years with you.”

“Kyouka Jirou, nice to meet you.” Though a bit loud, Tenya seemed like a nice enough person. “I didn’t know about the hidden portion, just did what was right.”

“I see… then you certainly deserve to be a hero,” Tenya declared. “Very well then! I shall follow your example this day forth so I may call myself a hero someday as well.”

“Uh, sure dude. You do you…” 

“Hey! Purple hair… you're the girl that saved me!" Turning their attention towards the door, the two teens noticed the girl Kyouka had helped enter the room. "Wow, I can't believe we're in the same class. Thank you for saving me… shoot! I never got your name."

“Kyouka Jirou. The drill sergeant next to me is Tenya Iida.” Kyouka had to hold in a giggle when she saw the baffled expression that adorned Tenya’s face after being called a drill sergeant.

"My name's Ochako Uraraka. I hope we become great friends," the girl introduced herself. Sadly, before she could say anything more a voice made itself present. 

"If you're here to socialize, then you might as well leave." The entire room fell silent at that, every student looking towards the source of the voice. Much to their surprise, a man wrapped in a sleeping bag was standing at the room's entrance, looking as if he had just awoken from a large nap. "It took you eight seconds to shut up, disappointing. I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher for the next year. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenya diligently shouted as everyone looked at the strange man. 

Kyouka on the other hand was surprised he managed to evade being detected by her enhanced hearing. ‘How the hell did he do that? Was it his quirk or was I too distracted to notice him?’

"Good. I'll be handing out your P.E uniforms. Go get changed and meet me at the back field. Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you don't have to work."

As his teacher began calling everyone up to receive their uniforms, Kyouka started wondering what sort of hell hole she ended up getting herself in…

0000

"Hmph, you all made it here in eight minutes…" Aizawa said, giving the class a disappointed look once everyone made it to the field. "We'll work on that. Now, the reason I brought you all out here is for a quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?" Ochako asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Aizawa simply nodded in response. "Yes. You've all had basic physical assessment tests back in elementary school, correct? These are nearly the same." Holding out a ball, the man looked at Kyouka. "Jirou, you've placed first on the exam. What's your softball throw record?"

In the background, she could’ve sworn she heard Katsuki grinding his teeth in anger at the reminder that he had not come first on the exam. It was music to her ears. "Er, 46 meters I think." 

"All right, now try with your quirk."

Upon hearing this, Kyouka’s mind began thinking of how to toss her ball. She could just try throwing the ball normally, or she could try swatting it out of the air with her jacks. Doing so would end up sacrificing a lot of accuracy and there was a good chance that she’d just punt it in the ground. Hitting small objects out of the air was something she struggled with, even after Izuku’s training.

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day,” her teacher said, much to her annoyment. 

‘Asshole.’ Deciding to risk it, she tossed the ball up and whacked it with her jack, unleashing a pulse of energy when the two made contact. Luckily, she managed to send the ball sailing quite the distance, though she knew a better hit would have sent it further...

"556.7 meters...not bad," Aizawa said with a shrug as the rest of the class watched the girl, impressed.

"That's so cool!" A pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido, shouted in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Fun? You think being a hero is fun? Well, how about this: the person who scores the lowest on the assessment will be expelled?"

"Expelled? But we just got here! That's so unfair!" a short boy with grape looking hair, Minoru Mineta, complained. 

"Unfair? According to the principle, us teachers can run our courses as we please. As a result, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's 'Plus Ultra.' Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it…"  
When Aizawa finished, most of the class looked at one another with uncertainty before the tests began. The exercises were simple, consisting of the softball throw, a 50 meter dash, a test of grip strength, a long jump, and a side stepping test. Unfortunately, Kyouka’s quirk was all but useless in these exams, meaning she was at a disadvantage. Thankfully, due to all the training she’s done with Izuku, she was able to avoid coming in last during any of the tests.

Once all the tests were done, Aizawa began to address his class. "With that out of the way, it's time to reveal the results of the test."

With the press of a button, everyone's results and rankings were put on full display. Some were pleased with their score while others were not. In Minoru's case, he was tearing up as he found himself at the bottom of the pack despite his fantastic score on the repeated side step test. As for Kyouka, she was satisfied with her score. She ended up in tenth place, which was pretty good. It wasn’t like these tests determined how well of a hero you were. 

As everyone continued reacting to their scores, Aizawa let loose a small cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now if you're all done comparing scores, I have an announcement to make. As I said before, the person with the lowest score on the exam is to be expelled. However, since all of you seem to be at least somewhat competent, I'm not expelling anyone today.”

"OH THANK GOD!" Minoru joyfully cried out.

"Now go get changed. Your next class starts in ten minutes."

0000

While Kyouka was busy with her quirk apprehension exam, Izuku was dealing with his own orientation. Having entered the classroom, he sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive. His classmates weren’t very social, which was a nice change of pace from middle-school, so he didn’t mind that much. However, he could overhear the pink haired girl next to him muttering about all the inventions she was going to make. Hearing her ideas intrigued the boy and made him make a mental note to speak to her some time in the future. Some of the stuff she was talking about were quite advanced for a high-schooler, but not at the level of his gear. Either way, he was going to hide behind her and let her be the star of the class.  
Soon, the teacher walked in and Izuku’s inner nerd was excited because his teacher was Power Loader, a pro hero. Power Loader was one of the heroes he respected, so seeing him was a pleasant surprise. 

"Alright, that's enough chattering from ya," Power Loader said, quieting the few people in his class who were actually talking. “Now, as future support crew members, the expectations placed on you by others will be extremely high. If you make even the simplest of errors when designing a hero's costume or weapons, it could result in the deaths of that hero and the people he or she were trying to save. It is because of this that we at U.A will be making sure that you won't be making those mistakes. This ain't middle school anymore, so the work you'll be given will be challenging, especially since in U.A, teachers are given permission to teach their class though any means they desire, as long as it's legal of course. Anyone not up for the challenge might as well drop out now, there's no reason for you to be here otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good. For now, you guys can relax. In five minutes we have the entrance ceremony and all of you are going."

0000

It didn’t take long for the school’s auditorium to fill up and the ceremony began. It was at this moment that Izuku got a clear reminder who was the principal of U.A. Principal Nezu was an animal (no one knows what type) who had an intelligence enhancing quirk, being recognized as one of the smartest beings in the world. Naturally, this presents a problem for the boy as Nezu was one of the few who could contend or even surpass his own intellect, and he was also involved in the hero industry. Nezu was one of four people Izuku knew could stop his plans, and he was the most dangerous of the bunch. The second most dangerous was a man by the name Naomasa Tsukauchi. A famous detective in Japan, his quirk allows him to tell if someone is telling the truth, hence why he was a problem. If people ever caught on to what he was doing, he wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of being contained if he was brought in for questioning. At the moment, Izuku was searching for ways to combat his quirk. The last two people who could bust his operation were his mother and Kyouka. His mother wasn’t too much of a threat to his operations seeing as the door to his lab was always locked and Ultron kept disguising his lab with illusions. With Kyouka being the only one allowed to stop him, he mainly had to worry about Nezu and Naomasa.

"Greetings everyone," the principal said, starting the ceremony. "Now, I know what you all must be thinking. Am I a bear, a mouse, or a dog? In the end, none of that matters since I'm Nezu, the principle of U.A Academy. Before we get started, allow me to congratulate you all on a job well done. Each and every one of you have been accepted to the number one school in Japan. You should be proud of yourselves."

At this, the entire auditorium erupted in cheers. Once the applause died down, Nezu continued his speech. "I initially intended on the student who placed first on the hero admission exam to come up and give you all a speech, but seeing as neither she nor the rest of her class are present right now, we'll simply have to move on."

Izuku frowned. He honestly felt his girlfriend deserved to be recognized by the rest of the school. 

"You all may have heard this from your homeroom teachers already, but U.A's mission is to prepare the next generation for the real world. As such, you will all be pushed to your limits. This doesn't apply only to the hero courses though. Whether you're an aspiring hero in the hero or general studies courses, someone who's in the business course dreaming of owning a large company, or if you're learning how to support the upcoming heroes through the support course, you will all be challenged. It is in U.A's motto after all, Plus Ultra: go beyond. You all got accepted to U.A, so there's no doubt you can do it. However, are you willing to put the time and energy needed to better yourselves? That is a question you must answer alone. U.A will give you all the tools to succeed, but whether you use them or not is up to you. Remember this as you go through your journey. Thank you for your time and remember: Plus Ultra."

"PLUS ULTRA!" The students shouted again, repeating the school's motto. If only they knew how far Izuku was willing to go to achieve his dream… 

0000

The first half of the day went by smoothly for both Izuku and Kyouka as all they did was be introduced to their classes. Izuku himself was personally excited to meet his teachers, all of whom were pro-heroes. Kyouka on the other hand was doing her best to not die of boredom. While she may be intelligent, it didn’t mean she didn’t like learning.  
When lunchtime finally arrived, the two were excited to finally see each other. 

Picking up her bag, Kyouka prepared to go down to the cafeteria, only for the buzzing of her phone to stop her. Picking it up, she noticed that Izuku had texted her.

Izuku: I’ll be on the roof. You can meet me up there or hang out with your classmates if you want. Your choice.

Kyouka: Be there soon.

Other than Katsuki, the rest of her classmates seemed nice enough, but she really didn’t know them well enough to suddenly sit with them at lunch. Between them and her boyfriend, the choice was obvious. 

“Hey! Jirou, right?”

Turning around, she noticed that the pink skinned girl who angered Aizawa during the test was waving her down. Next to her was an invisible girl, Tooru Hagakure, and a red haired boy, Ejiro Kirishima. 

“Yeah. Ashido?”

“Yep, that’s my name! I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us.”

“Yeah, you got first on the entrance exam,” Ejiro added. “And we’d like to get to know you better.”  
“You seem like a nice girl,” Hagakure added.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m actually meeting up with someone,” Kyouka admitted, much to their disappointment. “Maybe next time?”

“Sure!” Thankfully, neither Ejiro or Mina were upset. Tooru wasn’t either, but Kyouka couldn’t tell seeing as she was invisible. “Have fun on your date.”

Kyouka froze in embarrassment. How the hell did Mina know that she had a boyfriend? It wasn’t like she was ashamed of being with Izuku, he was an absolute blessing, but the idea of people knowing about her relationship made things awkward for her. 

Not saying anything more, the girl made her way to the room, much to the disappointment of Mina.  
“Aw, I wanted to tease her more…”

“Wait, she has a boyfriend?” Tooru asked her new friend, interested in the juicy details.

“Yeah, I saw her giving a boy a hug this morning,” Mina replied. “And it was certainly no friendship hug.”

As the two girls gushed, Ejiro awkwardly stood to the side. Romance and gossip weren’t really his forte of expertise…

0000

Receiving lunch from the school’s chef, who also happened to be a pro hero, Kyouka made her way up to the roof. True to his word, Izuku was there, already having finished eating.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

With nothing separating the two, Kyouka slid between Izuku’s legs and leaned against him. The young genius simply responded by wrapping his arms around her. This was honestly both of their favorite positions to be in as Kyouka could feel his heat seeping into her and listen to his beating heart as much as she liked. It was the same with Izuku, except instead of listening to her heart, he was listening to her breath which was a nice melody of its own. 

Unpacking her lunch, the rocker began eating. “How’s classes?”

“Pretty boring,” Izuku admitted as he continued holding his girlfriend. “The inventing stuff doesn’t happen ‘till later. Why wasn’t your class at the assembly?”

“The teacher decided to hold some sort of quirk assessment. I got 10th.”

Izuku hummed in response. The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit as Kyouka finished eating her food before they continued to converse.

“Some of my classmates saw us hugging. They know we’re dating.”

“Eh, it’s whatever,” Izuku said with a shrug. “It just means that I have to worry about less people flirting with you.”

“Someone jealous?” Kyouka asked in a joking manner.

“Damn right I am,” Izuku answered in a similar tone.

The rest of their lunch period was spent with cuddles and teasing.

0000

Once regular classes were over, class 1-A found themselves waiting for their last class to start, it being the mandatory hero's basics course. Surprisingly, no one knew which hero would be teaching this class, that is, until said treacher bursted through the door, making a memorable entrance.

"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON!" The booming voice of their teacher shouted as he entered the door. With the hero's bulging muscles and his costume, there was no mistaking his identity: he was the number one hero All Might. Seeing the legendary hero in person, everyone began getting excited.

"Is that really All Might?"

"That's definitely his silver age costume!"

Kyouka couldn’t help but frown again, still angry at what All Might told Izuku. Not only did he crush Izuku’s dreams, but he also mentioned how his excuse for the amount of bad people who become heroes is that ‘people can’t choose who saves them’ Much to her surprise, those words had more of an impact on Izuku than the ones which All Might said when he crushed his dreams. 

"Settle down everyone!" All Might said, silencing everyone. "Yes, the rumors are true! I, All Might, will be teaching the hero's basics course here at U.A! Today, we'll be going over combat training! However, such training must be done with style! Your hero costumes are labeled with the same number as your seats. Put them on and meet me at Ground Beta! PLUS ULTRA!"

Wasting no time, everyone began grabbing their costumes and prepared for the lesson. Entering the girl’s dressing room, Kyouka opened the case which had hers inside. In it were a pair of boots, a pair of metallic gloves with small speakers attached in their palms and a pair of amplifier jacks above her knuckles, a thin breastplate mimicking a leather vest and pink shirt, and a helmet with headphones attached to them. It should also be noted that there were a pair of skins which she could slide her jacks in, offering them protection. Before putting on her costume, the girl noticed that a note had been hidden in her helmet. 

‘Kyouka,’ it read. ‘I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. Kick some ass. Show the entire world you’re the rockstar I know you are. Signed, Izuku.’  
The girl’s heart fluttered as she gave the note a loving glance. No matter how hard she tried to act nonchalant, Izuku was her kryptonite, always able to break down her walls. It infuriated and amazed her to no end. 

“Whatcha got there?” Mina asked, startling Kyouka as she clenched the letter given to her by her boyfriend. “Must be something good if it’s making you smile like that. Maybe a love letter from you boyfriend?”

“N-none of your business,” Kyouka hissed in response, causing Mina to laugh.

“Ah, so it is!”

“Ashido, please refrain yourself,” a tall raven haired girl, Momo Yaoyorozu said. “Jirou’s love life is none of our business.”

Mina pouted. “Oh c’mon Yamomo, aren’t you a bit curious?”

“You have a boyfriend?” Ochako asked, her eyes sparkling. At this moment, all Kyouka wanted to curl up into a ball and die from all this unwanted attention. “What’s he like?”

“L-let’s just get dressed please.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Mina replied. The girl was having a blast teasing Kyouka. “You’re the only one not in costume.”

Realizing that this was indeed true, Kyouka slapped on her gear. However, she wasn’t fully in costume yet. 

“Systems activate.”

“Systems activating. Welcome Kyouka Jirou,” the voice of Ultron echoed through her headphones so only she could here. At this point, her body began being coated by metal which springed out of her vest, connecting all of her gear. 

Mentally commanding the suit to open up her helmet, Izuku having rigged her suit with brainwave reading technology as well, she smirked at her stunned classmates. “You were saying?”

0000

Once everyone had arrived at the training grounds, All Might began to explain the exercise. "Alright, as you all know, being a hero often means you'll be fighting bad guys! As such, you'll need to learn to defend yourselves. I've split you all into nine teams of two and one team of one. Two teams will go head to head at a time, one serving as the heroes and one serving as the villains. The villains will be in charge of safeguarding a bomb inside a building. The heroes on the other hand will need to retrieve said bomb before the timer runs out. Any questions?"

"How do the heroes retrieve the bomb?"

"Are we going to get expelled like with Aizawa sensei?"  
"How will teams be chosen?"

"Isn't this cape fantastic?"

"Hold it! To retrieve the bombs, all the heroes need to do is touch it," All Might said before holding up a large strip capture tape. "Both the heroes and villains will be getting these strips of tape. Tie them around your opponent and they'll be eliminated from the battle. Also, no one's getting expelled. "Teams will be chosen through a lottery!" All Might continued, pointing at a computer behind him with all the student's names listed. Pressing a button, the computer began shuffling the teams. 

Once it finished, Kyouka couldn’t help but frown.

‘Of course I’m by myself,’ the girl grumbled in her head. However, she wasn’t worried in the slightest. The armor Izuku gave her was not only strong enough to shrug anything Katsuki could throw at her, but it gave her enough strength to lift ten tons.

"Now that teams have been made, it's time to see which ones will go head to head!" Pressing the button again, All Might had the computer randomize the matches. When Kyouka saw who she was up against, she couldn’t help but smile. She was up against Katsuki, which meant she could knock him off his high horse. Thankfully, her match was first. Unknown to the girl, Katsuki was giving her a feral glare, excited to show up the person who beat his entrance exam score. If only he knew how difficult that was going to be…

0000

"Ten minutes are up! Hero team, you may now search for the bomb!"

Hearing All Might’s announcement, Kyouka made her way to the front of the building and plugged her jack inside. Using it to scan the building, the girl managed to pick up two vibrations. 

‘All right, one of them’s making their way downstairs. If I had to guess, with how much ruckus is being produced, it’s Katsuki. Iida’s probably the one further upstairs, most likely with the bomb.’ Kyouka personally felt bad that Iida was forced to be partnered up with Katsuki among all people, but it made things simpler for the girl. Katsuki wasn’t one for teamwork, meaning he most likely left his partner alone. Iida was going to be a problem though. With his super speed, he could easily move the bomb away from her reach.  
Thankfully, she had a plan. Knowing the Katsuki was one to run in head first, she’d take him out. Without an ally, fighting Iida would become a bit easier. As for the second part of her plan, she was going to have to stealthily take him out. If he starts running, then it could prove to be a problem.  
Detaching her jack, Kyouka made her way into the building. Utilizing her jacks and her suit’s darkvision, she began scoping out the area for danger. Eventually, she managed to detect Katsuki going around a corner. However, his body suddenly stopped, letting Kyouka know that he had noticed her. Sparking an explosion, Katsuki lunged forwards and struck the girl as hard as he could, not realizing that he had fallen into a trap.

“HAH! Got you bitch!” Katsuki yelled, smoke from the explosion gathering around Kyouka. “You thought just because you got first on the entrance exam that you’re better than me?! Well think agai-”

The boy’s rant was cut off when a shockwave sent him flying into a wall. Glancing up, Katsuki saw the smoke disappearing. What he saw next angered him. Somehow, the armor she was wearing had managed to negate a full blown attack from him. Snarling, he prepared to lunge forwards again, only to be pelted by another shockwave coming from the girl’s palms, she having her jacks plugged into two small holes in her shoulders.  
As much as she wanted to taunt him, Kyouka wasn’t stupid. She was warned about Katsuki’s fighting style by her boyfriend.

‘Katsuki always starts off with a right hook. Close range is his specialty and sometimes he likes to make smokescreens. The best ways of beating him are by overwhelming him with a lot of force or by outdistancing him. While powerful, something reinforced enough shuts him down completely.’  
Taking her boyfriend’s advice, she unloaded a large barrage of sonic waves. To his credit, Katsuki managed to withstand the onslaught for a few seconds, but it all ended up being too much for him. 

Smirking as he went unconscious, Kyouka wrapped some capture tape around him, eliminating him from the exercise. “I don’t need a test to prove the obvious.”

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU IS ELIMINATED! FIVE MINUTES REMAIN!" 

Finished with her opponent, Kyouka began making her way to where Iida was hiding. Thankfully, her jacks hadn’t lied to her and he was right where she thought they detected him. Plugging a jack inside the wall, what she heard nearly made her laugh.

“Mwahahahaha!” Tenya laughed in a theatrical manner. "You are no match for the evil I possess! Hm… I think it could use some improvement. I must really act like a villain if I wish to succeed in this trial." 

At this point, Kyouka was honestly thinking about blowing off the wall. There was a chance that it would distract Tenya long enough for her to launch her jacks at the bomb, which would grant her victory. On the other hand, he could easily recover from the initial shock and stall her out. Deciding to go with her original plan, Kyouka plugged her two jacks into her amplifier jacks and leapt in front of the doorway. Before Tenya could react, he was hit by a wave of sonic energy. Sure, he had superspeed, but he couldn’t outrun sound. Just like with Katsuki, Kyouka kept him pinned down with her sonic blasts as she ran towards the bomb, touching it and claiming victory. 

"HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might shouted, causing Kyouka to sigh in relief. The stress of possibly failing her first battle exercise and having to beat two people had been bottling up inside her throughout the exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: Honestly, some people might question how Kyouka was able to knock dow Katsuki so quickly, but from what I've seen in the anime, she could probably oneshot anyone in the anime (excluding those with high endurance quirks) if she manages to hit them with a full force attack.


End file.
